


Pretending to Not Feel Alone

by MusicHeart08



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Finding Carter (TV), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: A Stolen Life (Lifetime), Based on the following:, Child Abduction, Finding Carter - Freeform, Futuristic Four - Freeform, I am a terrible person, Sorry Not Sorry, Taken Back: Finding Haley, The Modern Four, all types of child abduction movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Based on Finding CarterFour stories abour four children who learn the meaning of family, after they learn they were taken away from theirs.Wilbur, Violet, Penny, and Hiro were all victims of child abduction. All for different reasons.Wilbur was kidnapped by Goob out of revenge.Violet was abducted by Syndrome so he would turn her evil.Penny was kidnapped by the Agent to be used for fame.Hiro was abducted by Callaghan because his grief drove him insane.





	Pretending to Not Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompts I came up with awhile back. Feel free to vote which story I should write first.

**Never Let Go:**   
  
Michael Yagoobian, otherwise known as Goob, had never once let go of what his roommate had done to him. He wanted revenge, but how?   
  
Lewis had ruined something very important to him, in return, Goob was going to take something very precious away.   
  
Cornelius Robinson's precious little boy, Wilbur.   
  
**UltraViolet:**   
  
All Buddy wanted to do was help his hero but when Mr. Incredible rejected him, he went down a very dark path. Syndrome constructed multiple Omnidroids that murdered multiple superheroes so only he world be left.   
  
But that wasn't enough, he wanted them to really hurt. And there was only one way you can really hurt someone.   
  
Syndrome abducted Elastigirl and Mr. Incredibles daughter, Violet, with the plans of mentoring her into his sidekick.   
  
Or the world's next dangerous villain.   
  
**Daddy's Little SuperStar:**   
  
Agent Green needed a superstar to get him ahead in Hollywood but no one was good enough.   
  
All except one.   
  
On Youtube, there was a video of a young girl named Penny, in a silly children's play. But he knew potential when he saw it.   
  
After tracking down where the girl was from, the Agent stole Penny away. An agent with a daughter who is a famous child actress? That's double the publicity and the money.   
  
For him of course.   
  
**Taken Away:**   
  
After the loss of his beloved daughter, Abigail, Callaghan was driven into madness, close to insanity.   
  
A grief counselor had told him that he needed to seek condolences with someone very close to him. But who? All he had left was his friends, the Hamada family, and he didn't find comfort in any of them. Except one.   
  
Hiro, the youngest son of the Hamada family. Callaghan found himself caring for the boy the same as he did for his daughter.   
  
Hiro was just so much like Abigail. The same intelligence, and curiosity for learning.   
  
Callaghan needed Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> I gave Penny's Agent the Green name. It's not canon.
> 
> That guy was pretty idiotic, manipulative, and seriously? Trying to gain something after Pennt amost died?
> 
> STICK A PIN WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!
> 
> P.S: Feel free to vote which story I should write first.


End file.
